


Sunday morning, Sag Harbor

by NIKINOU



Category: Mad Men
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NIKINOU/pseuds/NIKINOU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The surprise party the night before went off without a hitch.  Peggy and Stan are looking forward to a nice Sunday in the Hamptons with a few friends and family members.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday morning, Sag Harbor

The smell of fresh coffee wafted up the stairs in the cottage on this beautiful May Sunday morning. Peggy could hear Anita and her boys down in the kitchen, spoons clanking against cereal bowls, their conversations at first low and muffled, then more animated, and then quieted again by Anita. "Boys, shush! Aunt Peggy is sleeping, so is Uncle Stan and Daddy!" Peggy and Stan were already awake, snuggling in bed, giggling quietly. It was Anita's voice that woke them, not the boys. 

Stan pulled Peggy to him and ran his hand over her belly. "Are our kids awake in there?" He whispered in Peggy's ear. He rubbed her belly some more and moved his hand to her breasts. As much as Peggy was enjoying this -she was still surprised how quickly he could turn her on- she whispered "No Stan, not with everyone in the house." Stan laughed. "Jesus Pegs, what kind of a sex fiend do you think I am?" He kissed her softly and continued caressing her, prolonging the moment. 

"I do want you, but not right now, ok Stan." Peggy whispers.

"I know, I know." Stan laughed. "I'm not even that horny. I'm just happy. It's a beautiful day, the party last night was great, your sister made coffee, you're beautiful. What more can I say?"

"You're funny" Peggy smiled. "Let's get up. I don't want to make Anita keep them quiet. They're kids, they should enjoy themselves."

Stan grinned. Peggy seemed to be having a clearer picture of kids lately. She was loving and confident with her nephews and his cousins' kids in a way that she wasn't before. Peggy had seemed to be intimidated by kids before. Now, Stan could feel her embracing them. 

Peggy got out of bed and made a beeline for the bathroom. Stan lifted the shades and opened the bedrooms windows. Bright sunlight and sea air filled the room. He still hadn't told her about his other surprise, that he rented the cottage for the month of August. His plan was to take vacation time when Peggy gave birth and they would stay out in Sag Harbor together. Now he was wondering if this was a crazy plan and would it work out logistically? He had made this plan before they knew there were twins on the way. What would they do when he had to go into work? Sag Harbor was a long way from New York City. But, he had an idea. 

Peggy came back into the bedroom and pulled on a pair of shorts and a soft cotton top. "I'm going downstairs, ok Stan."

"Ok, lemme go pee and wash my face, I'll be right down." Stan was thinking about Sally Draper. Sally was so enthralled last night, with the cottage and the beach and the whole area. She really like meeting the group of young adults who worked for the caterers. She thought it sounded like so much fun, all these young people enjoying this beautiful summer enclave, and making a few bucks. And Sally seemed to really like one young man in particular, Brian Davies. Stan's thoughts were swirling. A few people would be returning to the cottage today, Don and Sally among them. Hmmmm. Maybe Sally would like a "job" for the month of August. She could stay at the cottage with them, help out with the babies and still have some free time to herself to have fun in the Hamptons. Stan knew he would have to ask Don, and wondered how that would go over. 

He decided that he would think about it all some more after a cup of coffee. Right now, he smelled bacon and eggs and toast being made. He also decided it was nice to have Anita here. Peggy seemed happy, the sisters were really getting along, and for Stan, it was terrific to have a "relief chef". He smiled to himself. It did not seem like Peggy was going to be one anytime soon.


End file.
